We just want to go to the store together
by LicoriceLady
Summary: Rupunzel told them she and Hiccup were going to do omega stuff, why couldn't they just listen and safe them from this embarrassment. It's T, with ALOT of "sexual" innuendos.


I'm just writing story out of story damn.

* * *

The professor discussed the following equation on the board, going over each problem so the students would understand. Everyone, except those delinquents in the back were paying attention and taking notes. The heads going up and down trying to pack sure they wouldn't miss any precious information. Each of the students wore uniforms but their colors were different. The all wore black pants and black jackets. The Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshman had different color ties, so the classes were able to be easily categorized. The seniors had a yellow collar on their jacket, juniors wore green, sophomores purple and freshman pink. Yet their uniforms were a bit more complicated, the Alphas in any grade wore a blue tie around their neck, Betas had white ties smaller then the alphas and the Omegas had red ties which were smaller than both. The uniform system was complicated by the administrators believed it was easier to sort everyone out that way.

Hiccup Haddock III was at the very front of the class, taking very detailed notes. He enjoyed math it was his favorite subject, next to engineering, science, and history, and his strongest one too. He was taking four A.P Classes. He already understood what the teacher was saying. Matrices were a key factor in the experiments he would make at home, for his small rockets. But he wanted to be sure to make the notes very simple. His best friends weren't very good at math. Rupunzel was a bit of an airhead, she had the biggest of hearts and was a beautiful painter, but she could barely understand math and was struggling in physics. Her favorite subject was English she was always reading about classical stories. She loved Romance and adventure. Even though she was struggling she tried very hard in class. Sometimes she would stay after school with hiccup to see how he would do math problems, even then she was lost.

Merida was a ferocious girl, she was barley passing her regular classes. She was in Algebra II and hated it. fractions were complicated the equations were long. And she couldn't understand why each problem had different rules. Sometimes Hiccup couldn't understand, how can a girl with such great accuracy, couldn't understand math. She was born with amazing archery skills, he guessed. When Hic would tutor her she'd look at him with a blank stare, they would have to go over the problem ten times before she barely got it.

Jack was by far the worst. He would come to Hiccup asking for help, practically dragging him to his house keeping him hostage till he understood. But even with Jack's enthusiasm to learn he would _not _sit still. He would barely be explaining one problem and Jack would start fidgeting. He couldn't sit still, he was a good student having good grades in the regular classes. The teachers were slightly annoyed by his childish attitude. Anyways sometime he would have to sit on Jack just for him to sit still, at first it was really awkward sitting on his lap, and they both were blushing such a deep red. But after the first two months it became a ritual Jack would sit on the couch and Hiccup in his lap and explained each problem. His dad once walked in and was upset that he was sitting in Jack's lap, and threatened to beat Jack to pulp touching his pure son. They both rushed explaining this was how they studied, and after a long detailed discussion Stoick understood, still a little confused.

Hiccup smiled at the memory of sitting in Jacks lap. Most people say that Alphas are really hot, body temperature wise, but Jack was a deliciously cold. Most omegas disliked his low temperature, but Hiccup found it so attractive. Suddenly there was a poke to Hiccup's shoulder. He turned to the left to see Rupunzel smiling. She sat next to Hiccup in the front next to the window. He waved and put his pencil down seeing the teacher finish his lecture.

He leaned down putting his notebook away in his backpack, and trying to maneuver his pencil back a certain way so his pack didn't seem so fat. He felt a poke on his head already knowing who it was. "So what happened? You looked like you were in a daze" Punize said smiling. She was braiding her blonde hair.

Hiccup blushed lightly, "No I was just thinking about a.. memory.". He was always uncomfortable when Punzie mentioned Jack. She since she discovered he like him in 7th grade, she's been pestering Hiccup to ask Jack out. Even going to the extremes by setting them in double dates. Hiccup went with Peter, if you knew him he was a touchy-feely guy. Her theory was that Jack would go into a rage and steal Hiccup away, confessing his love. To bad for her, this was the real world and they spent the night hanging out together in the pizza place.

She smiled slyly, "Was it about Jack?! It was wasn't it." Oh joy. She laughed seeing her best friend blush really dark.

"Shut up! If you're going to tease me I should just ask Jack to do it" He said not hearing the danger in his words.

She snickered, "You would enjoy him _teasing_ you wouldn't you". Hiccup put his head in his arms on his desk; he looked like someone who would sleep in class. "You're horrible!"

After Rupunzel finished her small giggles she poked Hiccup again, he didn't respond so she kept poking. He looked a little past his arm to glare at her "WHAT!"

"When is your next heat?" she said nonchalantly like they were in her room. Hiccup quickly shot up and held his breath.

"What?"

"When is your next heat?" she said slowly saying each word.

Hiccup looked at her as if she just dyed her hair purple, which had happened once, that was the last time he left to math camp leaving Merida, Jack and Punzie on their own without him they would do such stupid stuff. He was the youngest but the smartest and sorta the mother of the group.

"Um why would want to know that it's kinda...*cough* private" he said touching his sleeves.

"Just tell me when you're stupid heat is dammit" Punize said raising her voice that the kids in back of them turned. Hic clasped his left hand over her mouth.

"Ignore her. Ok fine probably on next Tuesday" he said trying to look nervous. She smiled and nodded.

"That's great, my heats in a week and I haven't gotten a _helper _for a while and I wanted to know want to come to Eric store later" she said with a smaller voice. Erics store if you were an omega you knew Eric's, it contained the items every omega needed to survive heats. Hiccup's first dildo came from there it was so awkward walking in at 14 with your abnormally large alpha dad choose a sex toy.

"I don't know I mean mine do a nice job" Hic said shrugging.

"Yeah but are they pleasurable and up to par with what your imagining" she said touching her long blond hair. He looked down it was true they were fitting the job but it has been a long time since he got a new one and since then he has grown a bit.

"Ok I'll go but don't tell the other ok" he said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

When school ended Jack and Merida where waiting by the front gate bickering, probably fighting on who was the strongest. But in the corner of the eye Jack saw Hiccup and Punize walking towards them, that he straightened up and smiled.

"Hi you guys" Jack said waving next going up to hug Hiccup "Hi Hiccup". Hiccup smiled and pushed him away and smiled at Merida.

"Hey shorty, where are you two heading" she asked adjusting her bag.

"Oh my and Hiccy are going to my house" she said lying through her teeth.

Jack ran to Rupunzel and looked at her, "Can we come?". He really like her house it was big and had paintings all over the house. And her mom made the best food ever. She shook her head, "No its an activity only we can do" she explained with her finger going to her and Hiccup.

Jack whined "how come we can't come" crossing his arms.

Hiccup was about to speak when Rupunzel spoke up again, "It's an omega only thing. We are going to do Omega things. No Alphas!"

Jack drooled a bit "Can I watch?", I punched him in his arm, he smiled probably cause it he didn't feel a thing. Jack was always a perv, when he had invited him to his house in freshman year, Hiccup had went to the bathroom. When he came back, Jack was bright red and had a pair of Hiccup's underwear in his hand. He had found it under his bed, when he was doing his laundry. "No you perv, see you guys later lets go" Hiccup chuckled. Hiccup linked his left arm with Rupunzel's right and began to walk away. Jack stared at then till they were out of view. Merida began to laugh.

"That wasn't creepy" Merida said crossing her arms. Smirking in a way that always pissed Jack off.

"What?" If anything he was creepy was not one of them. Childish yes, handsome no doubt, annoying his middle name, but creepy was a title you gave Pitch Black the schools bully.

"Can I watch" she mimicked his voice opening her eyes wider and smiling 'Jacks' smile, "That was so creepy" the red head said waling the other direction from where the two shorts walked from, Jack frowned and followed.

"It was not creepy, I just wanted to observe what they do together?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"If your that desperate in seeing Hiccup pillow fight Punzie in his underwear then you should just ask him out, it's easier" she said smiling at Jacks expression.

"I don't want to see Hiccup in his underwear, well not all the time, but ugh stut up" he said walking ahead of her.

* * *

They both arrived at the store quickly, as they went in the store smelt like honey and milk instantly relaxing them. In the front were the smaller vibrators, usually for omega that have first begun their heat. But when you went further, the actual full sizes where there. It was strange there were different types everywhere, colors, sizes. Hiccup was swallowing hard at the size of large dildos. They kept looking around till they found one they liked.

Jack was eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream, taking long licks so it wouldn't melt. He was having a small completion with Merida to see who would finish first. Jack finished first after Merida got a brain freeze. He was skipping backwards smiling at her, the red-head sticking her tounge out. He passed by a small store and saw two familiar pair of heads, he back-tracking. Merida followed him wondering why he was looking into a dildo shop, **probably being weird, **till she too looked in and saw Hiccup and Punzie buying some rather big toys. She turned to Jack blushing red and staring intently, this was probably killing him his crush in a store buying that, oh who his hormones were probably going wild. They stayed there till the two came out. When they saw them they instantly blushed and hid their bags behind their backs.

Merida with no dignity said "So omega stuff huh"

Hiccup stuttered for an explanation seeing who Rupunzel was being super quiet "well haha it was um it was omega stuff.. but you know um ah we um just Oh GOSH we WEAR Buying vibrators" said screaming the end so he could put his head in his hands in shame. Jack could only stare at the dream of it all, but his daze broke when he could see Hiccups package, 9 inch realistic very pale skin color vibrator. With that he blushed, **My Hiccup is so kinky**He cleared his throat and put an arm around Hiccup.

"We should walk them home, two cute omegas walking home with um that in their hands are asking for unwanted attention, right Merida." Jack said looking at her hoping she'll take the hint. Luckily she isn't stupid.

"Yeah I agree I'll walk with Punize have girl talk, come on" she said pulling the still blushing blond. Jack turned to Hiccup.

"That leaves me and you beautiful" The albino said walking ahead.

The entire walk was incredibly tense, Jack wanted to say something but couldn't and Hiccup wanted to die of shame. Luckily his heat would start in three days so the weekend he wouldn't see Jack and due to safety reason not go on Monday.

When they arrived to Hiccups house you could see the lights in the living room on probably Hiccups dad relaxing. The smaller boy turned when they were at the porch.

"Thanks for the walk see you next, next week bye" he said rushing to the door, a big hand grabbing his wrist. He turned to see a nervous Jack, which for him was becoming more common before there was only cocky, and childish and Hot Jack but now.

"What is it?" he said quietly.

Jack looked away "Um so Hic, I've been wondering ig I don't know go see a movie after your heat"

"Sure, with Merida and Punize, I'll buy the popcorn"

Jack shook his head and blushed deeper "No I mean us just us" This was sounding bad and not at all how he wanted to ask Hiccup to a date.

Hiccup blushed and smiled "Like as a date"

Jack just nodded furiously, Alphas aren't supposed to be to submissive or showing signs of weakness, but with Hic Jack couldn't help but feel naked in front of him.

Hiccup smiled brightly, "So do you like me?"

"Yeah a lot, since we meet in sixth grade, you were so beautiful. I wanted to ask you out before and this sounds so unromantic your holding a sex toy and I'm ask this so just say no so I can leave peacefully" Jack said looking at the floor.

"Yes"

"What"

"I'll go out with you."

"But I was asking if you wanted to go..."

"I know but I really like you, a lot. Since middle school too, and I understand your feelings. But I would love to go out with you Frost" he smiled up at the blue-eyed boy.

"Really cool, um so maybe next, next Friday at 5 sound good" Jack said

Hiccup nodded "Yeah but If you want to be mates you're going to have to talk to my dad"

"Yeah I'll talk to him, he knows and trusts me" he said practically jumping in joy. Hiccup kissed his cheek so softly it felt the wind blew a soft breeze on him.

"Bye Jack" he said seductively, as he opened his front door and closing it behind him.

Jack jumped up and down and ran all the way home just so he squeal in to his pillow.

Hiccup said hello to his father and went up stairs and feed toothless that lazy cat, "Guess what bud me and Jack are dating now ahh isn't that wonderful" he said looking at the ceiling daydreaming of Jack. All the cat could think of was _About Time_

* * *

_I regret nothing. I watched amazing Spider-man 2 It was so beautiful the graphics, amazing _


End file.
